1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the major challenges in the semiconductor industry is to fabricate small, multi-function, high-capacity and highly reliable products at low costs. One of the most important technologies that make it possible to achieve such a complex goal is semiconductor package technology. Of package technologies, a chip-stacked semiconductor package in which a plurality of chips are stacked is being suggested as a way to achieve the above complex goal.